Seacons Arise TP
Rejecting the Quintessons' control, the Seacons set out on their own to seek their destiny... Logs/Posts 2016 * January 26 - "Cuffs vs. Seawing" - While taking a drive through Retoris, Cuffs encounters a shadowing figure... Jan 26 - AAR: Seacon on Cybertron Last night while out for a cruise, I ran into a Seacon - one of the Quintessons' lackeys. He shot at me, and thus I attempted to drive him away. Wasn't too sure I would succeed at first. Wheeljack, that forcefield works GREAT, but how do I recharge it again after its' been used up? He was south of Iacon, near the Wall, and he says he has his friends about. Be careful out there Autobots. Afterburner and the Technobots are going to be down there I'm told. Watch out, he has an energon-poisoning attack that really knocks you out. And he's bloodthirsty too. January 27 - "Seawing's Report" Seawing reports on possible targets across Cybertron. February 10 - "Seacon Attack Preparations" The Seacons prepare for their attack on Hydrax Spaceport. February 11 - "Seacons Attack!" The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. February 12 - "Medical Supplies Hijacked" Slamdance reports on the Seacon attack. February 24 - "New Ship" Snaptrap decides what to do with the Seacons' new ship, the Millennium Falcon. March 27 - "Seacons Still At Large" Aegis reports on her unsuccessful attempt to bring in the Seacons. March 22 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. March 27 - "Beneath Ibex" Aegis leads the hunt for the Seacons responsible for the attack on the Central Spaceport. April 01 - "Attack on Trion Square" The Seacons launch an April Fool's Day attack on Trion Square in Iacon. April 03 - "Time to Go" After the ordeal in Trion Square, The Witwickys headed home after given a full salute by the Autobots present for Sparkplug’s possibly-last sendoff. April 05 - "What's in the Vault?" Blaster and Punch interrogate a prisoner that has been held in Iacon since Galvatron's defeat. April 27 - "Trion Square Memorial" Dust Devil creates a memorial for his mentor. July 12 - "Seawing Reports on Silent Grill" Seawing Reports on Silent Grill, and receives new orders from Snaptrap. 2017 * February 23 - "Injured List" - Lugnut reports on the previous night's attack. * May 12 - "Valuable Prisoners" - Rartorata visits Snaptrap in the brig of The Hatemaker. * November 5‎ - "New Arrival" - Backblast informs the Decepticons about something bad. * November 5 - "Big Problems" - Backblast tells the Autobots as well. * November 5 - "The Fallen" - Jetfire responds to Backblast's report. * 12/11 - "Banshee Unt Viper" - Viper visits Banshee at her revetment outside DHQ. * December 7 - "Overheard on Spaceball-1" - Rumors spread about Big-Time's apparent death. * December 07 - "Destruction of the Disco Star" - Springer's report. * December 08 - "Aboard The Hatemaker" - The Fallen helps Snaptrap get ahead. 2019 * April 16 - "Piracy In High Space!" - Someone is pillaging spacecraft in neutral space lanes. * April 17 - "Overheard at the Hole-In-The-Wall" - The Seacons strike again! Category:2016 category:2017 Category:Past TPs Category:TPs category:Seacons Arise TP